The present invention relates to a magnetic element and more particularly relates to an inductance element that is used for a power supply.
In the past, there have been known many magnetic elements which have such a structure that a rectangular or cylindrical ring core is disposed around a circular drum core having a coil wound on a winding shaft (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-73847, for example).
However, in the magnetic element having the above-described structure, the magnetic element becomes a large size since the rectangular or cylindrical ring core is disposed around the circular drum core and therefore the magnetic element becomes such a size that the dimension of the outside diameter of the drum core is added to the dimension in a radial direction of the ring core. Moreover, there is such a problem that the layout area of the magnetic element becomes large when the magnetic element is mounted on a substrate.
In addition, since the ring core surrounds the drum core, there is such a problem that an end portion of the coil wound on the winding shaft of the drum core is difficult to draw out toward a terminal side at the time of connecting the terminal and the coil.